Always Everlasting
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and doesn't know she is pregnant. 55 years later she and her mate Andrew own the very first supernatural bar/club. Bella is a vampire. What will the Cullen's do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Edward leaves Bella and doesn't know she is pregnant. 55 years later she and her mate Andrew own the very first supernatural bar/club. Bella is a vampire. What will the Cullen's do?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella smiles and kisses her mate passionately. It had been 55 years since she had seen the Cullen's. She was now happy with her life. But the Cullen's left her pregnant. She found out 4 weeks after they left. That snapped her out of her depression. Bella at the time knew she needed help and information about what her child would become. So Bella did the only thing she could do. She went to the Volturi. She told them everything. When she had finished her story a man had come through the throne room. Their eyes meet. And Marcus could see the true soul-mate bond that connected them. The man was named Andrew Creed. He informed Bella that he was a prince long ago of England. In 999AD. Bella hadn't cared how old he was. Andrew told Bella everything he told her how he was an absorber. That means he could get any power if he was in range as he put it. Andrew was an human drinker. Bella decided at the time to accept his way of life especially after he said he only drank from the scum of society. Bella and Andrew had gone back to Forks with the Volturi's permission to tell Bella's parents about vampires. Telling them it shocked them. But they were ok with it. They were more surprised when Bella told them she was pregnant with Edward's baby. Months pass by and Bella learns about werewolves. Jacob had told her after Sam said it was ok. Bella had given birth at 9 months exactly to Jemmett Charles Swan, Renesmee Carlie Swan and Jemmalie Allie Swan. The surprising thing that happened after they were born was that Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, Leah imprinted on Jemmett and Seth imprinted of Jemmalie.

After the triplets had been born Bella and Andrew began to get serious. Bella graduated high school as valedictorian. Bella, Jessica, and Angela had a girls night at Bella's. Charlie had taken the triplets so they could have a good time. The boys aka Ben, Mike, Eric and Tyler had gone camping. Bella had a bad feeling and sure enough Andrew came back saying Laurent had bitten Ben, Mike, Eric and Tyler. Bella didn't ask at the time about Laurent. But later she would learn of his death by the hands of the shape-shifters. Bella had begged the Volturi to tell Jessica and Angela about vampires. The Volturi had taken a liking to Bella. They loved her like family. So they agreed as long as they would be changed into vampires. Bella told Jessica and Angela. After much disbelief they finally saw it to be true after Andrew showed them his powers.

For the next year the girls only contact with the boys was with email and phone calls. All three had decided to go to college together. They applied to many colleges and were surprised when they all got into Dartmouth. Bella had been talking with the girls and they had decided to open a supernatural club for all the mythical creatures out there. So they did courses that would help them. At this time Charlie, Renee and Phil had been changed into vampires they were doing their newborn stage with the Volturi. Charlie had become the fifth ruler of vampire. Aro, Marcus, Caius and Andrew being the other four.

Bella was 25 when she married Andrew and fell pregnant to him. Jessica got pregnant to Mike. And Angela had gotten pregnant. Jessica gave birth first to Lewis Mike Newton and Louise Jessica Newton. Mike changed Jessica after she gave birth. Next Angela gave birth to Sarah May Cheney and David George Cheney. Ben also changed Angela after she gave birth. Bella gave birth one month later to Damion Phil Creed and Lenora Angelica Creed. Bella nearly died giving birth to them. Andrew changed her when he felt her slipping away.

When she awoke she wasn't a crazy newborn. She had great control. Andrew let her choose what she wanted to hunt. Bella decided to hunt animals. Bella also found out her power. She had any power in the world. She was so much like her mate.

Bella had gotten several tattoos when she was human. The first was on her back a phoenix rising from the ashes and a Swan spreading its wings. The Phoenix and the Swan were looking up at the sun and a moon with stars. On her left arm was a silver/gold wolf howling at the moon. On her right arm was a lioness. She had words on her back saying Everlasting Love. In the flowers that surrounded the words Everlasting Love were the names of her children. Several flowers of gold and silver ran up her face. All the tattoos looked better than before the venom had made them sparkle.

Soon Bella and her friends opened Always Everlasting. A club for any supernatural beings. In LA (Los Angeles). It was a huge success. Bella made sure to have blood. She found that blood and alcohol mixed together vampires could drink and if they drink too much they can get drunk. She had both animal blood and human blood. She got the human blood legally from hospitals and blood donations. So no one had to die for the blood.

Now the club was a hit with all beings. Bella and Andrew had a no violence policy. Anyone breaking it would be put in magical cells time they cool done. It was also a place where vampires got sober up if they were still heavily intoxicated.

Bella rolls over so she is on top of Andrew.

"Mine", Bella growls

"Mine", Andrew also growls

They kiss suddenly Bella gets a vision of the Cullen's coming to Always Everlasting.

"The Cullen's are coming", Bella states pulling away from her mate

"They are in for one hell of a shock", Andrew replies

"We will make this a REAL shock", Bella agrees

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is dedicated to the four people who lost their lives at Dream World on the Gold Coast of Australia. May you rest in peace**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

 _Club: Always Everlasting_

* * *

Bella walks in to her mate and husband. And kisses him.

"They will be here tonight", Bella states

"Well then my Moon and Stars we should really show them what they have missed", Andrew says kissing Bella's lips

"I agree. This is going to be a fun night", Bella mummers against Andrew's lips

"What about to make it even funnier we do a dance and song together?" Andrew ask

"I like the way you think. So what song?" Bella asks

"Why don't you think of a song?", Andrew says

"I know the perfect songs", Bella replies

Andrew grins as he hears her choice of songs. This was going to be a fun night…

* * *

 _Cullen House_

* * *

The Cullen's had never been the same since they left Forks 55 years ago. For the first few years they didn't do what each loved. After sometime after they heard Bella died they started to slowly get back to normal. All but Edward who locked himself in his room. The Denali's were staying with them at the moment and Tanya had tried to get Edward to herself. But nothing worked but she wasn't giving up yet.

Tonight they were going to Always Everlasting a club for all Supernatural beings. Alice had been running around getting everyone ready. She had managed to drag Edward to get read. Alice word a purple dress that fit her small frame. Rosalie was wearing a dark blue dress. Esme had a light blue dress on. The Denali sisters all had green dresses on. The boys were all wearing good clothes that Alice had especially bought for this night.

"Alice do you see what is going to happen tonight?" Rose asks curious as she finishes off her look

"I can't see anything. I don't know why. But I feel we are going to have a great time", Alice says smiling, "Everyone lets get going!"

They jump into their cars and follow Alice who was driving her Porsche. They get to a large building with the words Always Everlasting was lit up in gold and red letters. The building was covered in golden moons and silver stars. There was a red carpet out front with 4 large vampire standing guard and not letting humans in.

Parking their cars they walk up the line. The bouncer seeing their gold eyes lets them in much to the displeasure of the humans who wanted to get in. They get in and it was packed. There were different scents all mixed together.

"What are those smells?" Emmett asks

"Witches, Warlocks, Werewolves, Shape-Shifters, Elves, Angels and other beings", a man say to them

"Who are you?" Irina asks trying to cling to him

"I am Andrew Creed. And I am happily mated. Who are you?" Andrew says

"I am Carlisle and this is my mate Esme, my daughters Rosalie and Alice, my sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward and our cousins Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya and Irina", Carlisle says introducing all of them

"Pleasure to meet the famous Cullen's and Denali's", Andrew says

"You have heard of us?" Carlisle asks

"Of course. The first two true families of the Vampire world. How could anyone not know you? But as you see there are plenty of vegetarian vampires here tonight. You will find you not as alone as you think", Andrew replies

"You don't like animal blood?" Eleazar asks

"I don't mind it once in a while. But I prefer A positive blood", Andrew says his red eyes twinkling with hidden secrets

"What is the difference?" Rose asks

"Each human blood type tastes different", Andrew replies

"Are those tattoos?" Emmett asks seeing the tattoos on Andrew's exposed hand

"Yes they are. My mate/wife and I found a way for vampires to get tattoos. We had help from witches. We actually have a tattoo show for Supernatural beings next to this club. They can deal with all beings. Now I must go and find my mate. Have a goodnight. We will probably talk later", Andrew says leaving them

They walk up to the bar and Edward and Alice recognise one of the bartenders. He had gold eyes and was very familiar from their time in Forks

"Tyler?" Edward asks

"Cullen's. What can I get for you?" Tyler asks

"How did you become a vampire?" Alice asks

"Long story. Drinks?" Tyler asks

They order their drinks and more to an open booth. People were dancing and having a great time.

"Now everyone please make room for the King and Queen bee. Andrew Creed and Isabella Creed! Preforming Can I have this dance", the DJ announces as the music starts.

They Cullen's see Andrew walk to the dance floor with a brunette beauty by his side. And the Cullen's gasp it was Bella!

"Bella", the Cullen's gasp

Bella had changed side they last saw her she had a long backless red dress on that showed her tattoos covering her body. Her hair was down in curls her gold eyes were sparkling with light and love.

 _Take my hand, take a breath (Bella)_

 _Pull me close and take one step (Bella)_

 _Keep your eyes locked on mine_

 _And let the music be your guide_

They dance in sync their bodies flowing perfectly with each other.

 _Won't you promise me? (Andrew)_

 _(Now won't you promise me?) (Bella)_

 _(That you'll never forget) (Bella)_

 _We'll keep dancing (Both)_

 _(To keep dancing)_

 _Wherever we go next (Both)_

 _It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

 _Someone like you (Both)_

 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

 _The way we do (Both)_

 _And with every step together (Both)_

 _We just keep on getting better (both_

 _So can I have this dance?_

 _(Can I have this dance?) (Bella)_

 _Can I have this dance? (Andrew)_

 _Take my hand, I'll take the lead (Andrew)_

 _And every turn will be safe with me_

 _Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

 _You know I'll catch you through it all_

 _And you can't keep us apart_

 _(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

 _'Cause my heart is wherever you are_

 _It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

 _Someone like you_

 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

 _The way we do_

 _And with every step together_

 _We just keep on getting better_

 _So can I have this dance?_

 _(Can I have this dance?)_

 _Can I have this dance?_

 _Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide_

 _'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

 _Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for_

 _You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!_

 _It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

 _Someone like you_

 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

 _The way we do_

 _And with every step together_

 _We just keep on getting better_

 _So can I have this dance?_

 _(Can I have this dance?)_

 _Can I have this dance?_

 _Can I have this dance?_

 _Can I have this dance?_

With the end of the last line they kiss that would set the club on fire. Everyone was cheering. The Cullen's are shocked by the intimate dance the two have done. They see Andrew whisper something in Bella's ear.

"My Bella", Edward says

"She is alive!" Alice says happily

"We must talk to her", Emmett says just as happy

"Why? She was just making out with that Andrew guy on the dance floor", Rosalie says scowling

"I am sure there is an explanation", Esme says calmly

"The next song our lovely owners will sing is Two is Better then One!" the DJ announces

 _I remember what you wore on our first date (Andrew)_

 _You came into my life (Andrew)_

 _And I thought hey (Andrew)_

 _You know this could be something (Andrew)_

 _'Cause everything you do and words you say (Andrew)_

 _You know that it all takes my breath away (Andrew)_

 _And now I'm left with nothing (Andrew)_

 _So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you (Both)_

 _Well maybe two is better than one (Both)_

 _There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life (Both)_

 _And you've already got me coming undone (Both)_

 _And I'm thinking two, is better than one (Both)_

 _I remember every look upon your face, (Bella)_

 _The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste (Andrew)_

 _You make it hard for breathing (Andrew)_

 _'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away (Bella)_

 _I think of you and everything's okay (Bella)_

 _I'm finally now believin' (Bella)_

 _And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you (Andrew)_

 _Well maybe two is better than one (Andrew)_

 _There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life (Both)_

 _And you've already got me coming undone (Both)_

 _And I'm thinking two, is better than one (Both)_

 _I remember what you wore on the first date_

 _You came into my life_

 _And I thought hey_

 _Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

 _Maybe two is better than one_

 _There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

 _And you've already got me coming undone_

 _And I'm thinking_

 _Oooh I can't live without you_

 _'Cause baby two is better than one_

 _There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

 _And I've figured out with all that's said and done_

 _Two, is better than one_

 _Two is better than one_

They finish the song with a passionate kiss and everyone cheers. Both Bella and Andrew bow at the crowd and make their way of the dance floor.

"We need to talk to Bella", Jasper states

"Talk to me about what Cullen's, Denali's?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
